Lyrics/Only Learned Bad Things
Hangul= 사람들이 보잖아 눈물 좀 닦고 고개 들어봐 미안하다 했잖아 무릎이라도 꿇어 보일까 흔한 말실수 갖고 이렇게 울면 내가 뭐가 돼 사랑해 라는 말론 더 이상 너를 달랠 수 없겠어 매일 휴 휴 휴 휴 휴 긴 한숨을 뱉으며 늘 반성해 Baby U U U U U 잘하려고 하는데 안 돼 못된 말만 배워서 못된 짓만 배워서 착한 니 맘 몰라서 뭔가 자꾸만 꼬여 꼬여 아직 철이 없어서 깊은 사랑이 어려워 사랑 그까짓 거 그냥 밀어붙여 생각을 했던 내가 멍청했어 미안해 더 잘할게 (더 잘할게 내가 더 잘할게 Hey~ yeah) 미안해 화 풀어줘 내가 다 잘못했어 반짝반짝 별천지 내 눈에 넌 왕비 이 밤이 다갈 때쯤 알게 된 니 매력 잠궈진 마음 한켠 살포시 불을 지펴 달콤한 목소리 긴 생머리 like 쟈스민 Baby U U U U U 니 가슴이 아프면 난 찢어져 Baby U U U U U 내가 정말 아끼는 넌데 못된 말만 배워서 못된 짓만 배워서 착한 니 맘 몰라서 뭔가 자꾸만 꼬여 꼬여 아직 철이 없어서 깊은 사랑이 어려워 사랑 그까짓 거 그냥 밀어붙여 생각을 했던 내가 멍청했어 어린 내가 자주 하기엔 사랑이란 말이 어색해 ‘미안해 더 잘할게’ 기껏 이런 뻔한 감동 없는 말만 제발 오 제발 좀 더 날 지켜봐줘 내 노력 니 믿음 그 끝엔 행복만 있어 자 이제 그만 울자 그만 뚝 눈물 닦자 그래 얼마나 좋아 넌 웃을 때 젤 예뻐 예뻐 Yeah 좋은 말만 배워서 좋은 것만 배워서 나도 너를 닮아서 멋진 애인이 될게 OK 오래 오래 갈 거야 어떤 연인보다 오래 사주고 싶은 것 먹이고 싶은 것 산더미처럼 많아 진심이야 사랑해 널 사랑해 (널 사랑해 내가 더 사랑해 Hey~ yeah) 사랑해 널 사랑해 사랑해 널 사랑해 (더 Oh 더) 사랑해 널 사랑해 |-| Romanization= CNU YEAH I don't wanna leave you girl baby This one is for you I give you all new one That's B1A4 Sandeul Saramdeuri bojanha nunmul jom dakkgo gogae deureobwa Mianhada haetjanha mureupirado kkeulheo boilkka Jinyoung Heunhan malshilsu gatgo ireohke ulmyeon naega mweoga dwae Saranghae raneun malron deo isang neoreul dallael su eopgesseo Gongchan Maeil hyu hyu hyu hyu hyu CNU Gin hansumeul baeteumyeo neil banseonghae Gongchan Baby you you you you you CNU Jalharyeogo haneunde andwae Sandeul Motdwen malman baeweoseo Motdwen jitman baeweoseo Chakhan ni imam mollaseo Mweonga jakkuman kkoyeo kkoyeo Sandeul Ajik cheori eopseoseo Gipeun sarangi eoryeoweo Sarang geukkajit geo geunyang mireo buchyeo Saenggageul haetteon naega meomcheonghaesseo Gongchan Mianhae deo jalhalke CNU (Deo jalhakke naega deo jalhalke hey yeah~) Gongchan Mianhae hwa pureojweo Jinyoung Naega da jalmothaesseo Baro Yeah Panjjakpanjjak byeolcheonji Nae nune neol wangbi I bami Dagal ttaejjeum alge dwen ni maeryeok Jamgweojin maeum hankkyeon Salposhi bureul jipyeo Dalkkomhan moksori Gin saengmeori like jyaseumin CNU Baby you you you you you Gongchan Nigaseumi apeumyeon nan jjijeojyeo CNU Baby you you you you you Jinyoung Naega jeongmal akkineun neonde Sandeul Motdwen malman baeweoseo (Jinyoung Baby, yeah~) Motdwen jitman baeweoseo Chakhan ni imam mollaseo Mweonga jakkuman kkoyeo kkoyeo Sandeul Ajik cheori eopseoseo Gipeun sarangi eoryeoweo Sarang geukkajit geo geunyang mireo buchyeo Saenggageul haetteon naega meomcheonghaesseo Jinyoung Eorin naega jaju hagien Sarangiran mari eosaekhae Sandeul Mianhae deo jalhalke CNU Gikkeot ireon ppeonhan gamdong eopneun malman Sandeul Jebal oh jebal Jomdeo nal jikkyeobwajweo Nae noryeok ni mideum Geu kkeuten haengbokman isseo Gongchan Ja ije geuman ulja Geuman ttuk nunmul dakkja Jinyoung Geurae eolmana joha Neon useul ttae jel yeppeo yeppeo yeah~ (Sandeul Oh~) CNU Joheun malman baeweoseo Joheun geotman baeweoseo Nado neoreul dalmaseo Meotjin aeini dwelge OK Sandeul Orae orae gal geoya Eotteon yeoin boda orae Sajugo shipeun geot meogigo shipeun geot Sandeomi cheoreom manha jinshimiya Jinyoung Saranghae neol saranghae CNU(Neol saranghae naega deo saranghae hey yeah~) Gongchan Saranghae neol saranghae Jinyoung+CNU (No no no no no oh baby~) Gongchan Saranghae neol saranghae Sandeul (Deo oh deo oh yeah~) Jinyoung Saranghae neol saranghae |-| English= People are looking so wipe your tears and lift your chin up I said I’m sorry. Should I get on my knees? What would I become if you cry at my common mistake of words I don’t think I can comfort you with ‘I love you’ anymore Everyday sigh sigh sigh sigh sigh I let out a deep sigh and always reflect on my actions Baby U U U U U I want to do good, but I can’t Because I only learned bad words, bad actions, and don’t know your heart something always gets twisted twisted Because I’m still immature, a deep love is hard I, who thought ‘What’s love, just keep pushing forward I was stupid I’m sorry, I’ll do better (Better, I’ll do better Hey~ yeah) I’m sorry, don’t be mad I was wrong Twinkling, twinkling a land of stars In my eyes, you are a queen Your charms, that I knew about after this night was almost over In a edge of your locked heart, I slightly light a fire Your sweet voice Long, straight hair like Jasmine Baby U U U U U If your heart is hurting, I become torn Baby U U U U U You are who I really cherish Because I only learned bad words, bad actions, and don’t know your heart something always gets twisted twisted Because I’m still immature, a deep love is hard I, who thought ‘What’s love, just keep pushing forward’ was stupid For a young person like me, the word ‘love’ is too awkward to say often ‘I’m sorry, I’ll do better’ And at most, I tell you words that obviously have no feelings Please, oh, please Just watch over me a bit more At the end of my efforts and your trust, there’s only happiness Alright, let’s stop crying now Wipe away your tears now Isn't that much better You are the prettiest prettiest when you smile, yeah I’ll learn good words, good actions, and be like you to become an amazing boyfriend OK We’ll go for a long, long time. Longer than any other couple There’s a mountain full of things that I want to buy you, feed you. It’s the truth Love you, I love you (I love you, I love you more Hey~ yeah) Love you, I love you Love you, I love you (More, oh more) Love you, I love you |-| Japanese= Yeah I don’t wanna leave you girl baby This one is for you I’ll give you only one That’s B1A4 ちょっとした ただの言葉の行き違い もう涙 拭いて 機嫌を直してよ きっとさみしさは思いの掛け違い 君をなだめる答えを知りたいだけさ いま HYU HYU HYU HYU HYU 心が重たくなるよ Baby UUUUU 優しくしたいのに 君を泣かせて 悲しくさせて 愛し方さえ まだわからないまま 君の気持ちを 取り戻したいよ なのに僕は いつも君を 眠れない夜にひとり いつだって好きなんだ ほんとにごめんよ いつだって好きだって わかって欲しい 君の魅力 愛の磁力 二人繋げる力は最強 孤独の影響 せつない反響 君の声が聴こえてくる いま HYU HYU HYU HYU HYU 心が冷たくなるよ Baby UUUUU 優しくしたいだけ 君を泣かせて 悲しくさせて 愛し方さえ まだわからないまま 君の気持ちを 取り戻したいよ なのに僕は いつも君を 眠れない夜にひとり なにかが変わるなら なんでもできるから どんなときだって 僕を見てて 信じてみて もっと君を大事にするよ 幸せは ここにはじまるよ もう泣き止んで もう微笑んで 君は笑顔が とても素敵さ そうさ Yeah 君のためなら どんなことでも してあげたいよ 約束をするから 君の気持ちを 取り戻せるまで いつか僕と いつかきっと 夢を抱きしめてふたり サランヘ ノル サランヘ いままでよりもずっと サランヘ ノル サランヘ We know… baby サランヘ ノル サランヘ wow ほんとうさ サランヘ ノル サランヘ |-| Romaji= Chotto shita tada no kotoba no ikichigai Mou namida fuite kigen wo naoshite yo Kitto samishisa wa omoi no kakechigai Kimi wo nadameru kotae wo shiritai dake sa Ima HYU HYU HYU HYU HYU Kokoro ga omotaku naru yo Baby UUUUU Yasashiku shitai no ni Kimi wo nakasete kanashikusasete Aishikata sae mada wakaranai mama Kimi no kimochi wo torimodoshitai yo Na no ni boku wa itsumo kimi wo Nemurenai yoru ni hitori Itsudatte suki nanda Honto ni gomen yo Itsudatte suki datte Wakatte hoshii Kimi no miryoku kimi no jiryoku Futari tsunageru chikara wa saikyou Kodoku no eikyou setsunai hankyou Kimi no koe ga kikoete kuru Ima HYU HYU HYU HYU HYU Kokoro ga tsumetaku naru yo Baby UUUUU Yasashiku shitai dake Kimi wo nakasete kanashikusasete Aishikata sae mada wakaranai mama Kimi no kimochi wo torimodoshitai yo Na no ni boku wa itsumo kimi wo Nemurenai yoru ni hitori Nanika ga kawaru nara Nan demo dekiru kara Donna toki datte Boku wo mitete shinjite mite Motto kimi wo daiji ni suru yo Shiawase wa koko ni hajimaru yo Mou nakiyanda mou hohoende Kimi wa egao ga totemo suteki sa sou sa Yeah Kimi no tame nara donna koto demo Shite agetai yo yakusoku wo suru kara Kimi no kimochi wo torimodoseru made Itsuka boku to itsuka kitto Yume wo dakishimete futari SARANHE NORU SARANHE Ima made yori mo zutto SARANHE NORU SARANHE JY/CNU We know baby SARANHE NORU SARANHE Wow hontou sa SARANHE NORU SARANHE References *Hangul via B1A4Jjang @ Wordpress *Romanization Translations via LyricsMode *English Translations via CNU-B1A4 @ Facebook *Japanese Lyrics via ColorCodedLyrics.com *Japanese Romaji via keysglittermob @ WordPress Category:Lyrics